


The Places We Hide

by OreoPromises



Series: Picture Prompts [14]
Category: BNMBOYS, MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: #whatelsecanitagitssupposedtobeamystery, AU, Crime, Dark, Drama, Mystery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: A map made up most of the wall, spidery red lines traced over it's light tones, surrounded on all sides by photographs and articles tacked in chaotic overlaps. The infrequent yellow of post it notes could be seen littering the wall, all scrawled with the same slanting black writing.Donghyun’s eyes found the same resting place as always- the letters had been scrawled over six post its stuck in a rectangle to the bottom right of the display, bold in the continuous tracing which shaped them:KIM YOUNGMIN IS GUILTY.





	The Places We Hide

**Author's Note:**

> L

 

The room was dark, like always. No windows shone their light into the blackness, thick panels of wood lent against the glass and spread their scent around the room; the door let in no slither of artificial white, shut tight under three heavy locks. Desks were dotted around the small space. The two biggest stood against the wall with the door, two more behind the figure who stood in the center of the room- one at the window, the last in the center of the room to the left, so randomly placed that it was sure to catch out those unfamiliar stumbling through the maze.

All of the desks looked the same, dark surfaces covered in loose papers and files, jars containing coins and paper clips and pills, but the one which lent against no wall also held a small lamp. The dull bulb pointed it's orange light at the paper cascading to the floor and was only strong enough to keep the room from falling into invisibility. Even without it's light the man knew all the intricacies of the display he stared at.

A map made up most of the wall, spidery red lines traced over it's light tones, surrounded on all sides by photographs and articles tacked in chaotic overlaps. The infrequent yellow of post it notes could be seen littering the wall, all scrawled with the same slanting black writing.

Donghyun’s eyes found the same resting place as always- the letters had been scrawled over six post its stuck in a rectangle to the bottom right of the display, bold in the continuous tracing which shaped them:

KIM YOUNGMIN IS GUILTY.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> Art and moodbaords relating to this fic and my others can be found here---  
> Instagram: @andthesunranon


End file.
